blade_and_soulfandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 1: From the Water
|exp = 0 |items = Healing Tonic x 3 |previous = Twilight's Edge |next = Captain Dochun}} From the Water is the first chapter in the Into the Woods quest line. Act I begins with the player in a conversation with Namsoyoo after the events of the following cutscene. Walkthrough Speak with Namsoyoo Namsoyoo: "Are you all right? Goodness, I can't imagine what you've gone through. I'm Namsoyoo. I should tell Papa you're awake!" (Who's that?) Namsoyoo: "You've never heard of Captain Dochun? Really? He's from the Hongmoon School, like you. He left Heaven's Reach a long time ago, but he's a legend here. He's captain of the Bamboo Guard, off battling the Blackram. Papa is always fighting. I'm scared he won't make it back one day. The Blackram are already on the beach! I'm so worried. If only we had more warriors. Goodness, this could be the end!" (I can fight!) Namsoyoo: "Really? Thank you, but be careful! Please, everyone's right outside! Don't forget your weapon!" Speak with Ko Suljun Ko Suljin is standing immediately outside the house in which the player begins the quest line. Ko Suljun: "New recruit, huh? Congratulations, but I don't have time for nonsense. Be useful and get these ammo boxes to Gungwon before we're all dead! What? You're waiting for a written invitation? Go! We need to save Bamboo Village from those filthy Marauders!" Deliver the Ammo Boxes The player will automatically pick up the ammo box upon finishing the conversation. The player must take the item to Gungwon, who is standing at the edge of the beach on Bamboo Beach. Entering the green circle will progress the quest. Speak with Gungwon Gungwon: "You're the Hongmoon student, right? Like the captain? Nice. You look pretty strong for someone who almost died. If you're half as good as the captain then you'll be a big help. Captain Dochun's the one who fished you out of the water. Run over and show him your gratitude. You can't miss him. He's the one man army cleaning up the beach." Cutscene plays displaying Captain Dochun fighting with the Blackram. Gungwon: "You, that's him! I can tell you're itching for a fight! He's a great warrior, but I'm sure he'd like some help." (Sure, I will help.) Gungwon: "I love your attitude. Just head to the coast and lend a hand. Sunjun and Yuhun left a few minutes ago. They'll help you." Journal Summary Namsoyoo had been raised by Dochun since infancy. She used to call him "Father", but Dochun wouldn't allow it; eventually, "Papa" or "Uncle" became acceptable nicknames. Regardless of the titles, Dochun raised Namsoyoo with all the love of a father. And yet, as time went on and Namsoyoo became a young woman, Dochun's heart became heavy, weighed down with a deep uncertainty. Namsoyoo never felt like a part of the village. She was a bird who resented her cage. Could she ever be happy with village life? Dochun wasn't sure. But the stranger who came from the ocean, from a place far away, might spur Namsoyoo's wanderlust once more. The thought troubled Dochun, deeply. Category:Act 1